


Gardens for Thoughts of You

by dejties (dumbmichael)



Series: seungchuchu week 2017 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Flowers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Romance, Victuuri (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbmichael/pseuds/dejties
Summary: Seung gil does not receive a lot of attention from the people around him. Like I said, he's a boring person and and people pick up on that. They pay him no mind, moving swiftly out of his way on the streets and never looking at him twice.So knowing someone thought of him to send him flowers not only once, but twice makes him feel warm inside. A feeling he is not used to.or someone is sending flowers to Seung gil and Seung gil is not complaining. Also he has a massive gay crush on Phichit.for seungchuchu week day 3 prompts: flowers & office





	Gardens for Thoughts of You

**Author's Note:**

> hey it me. im back. 
> 
> so my gay ass finally watched yoi and after reading a few victuuri fics, then otayuri, i fell in love with seungchuchu and here we are. 
> 
> title based off the quote by Alfred Tennyson

_"If I had a flower for every time I thought of you, I could walk in my garden forever."_

_\- Alfred Lord Tennyson_

Seung gil is not an exciting person. He likes watching figure skating, his dog, and his family. His favorite color is green and his voice never gets louder than an acceptable speaking volume. He works in a publishing company and he likes to read biographies. He doesn’t have any juicy secrets either. Unless you count his crush on the guy that works in the office across the hall as a juicy secret. Though it’s not that interesting when the only interaction they have is when one of them is going on a coffee run and asks the other’s order.

So no, Seung gil would not be defined as interesting. He starts his day like he usually does. He gets to the company at the exact time he’s meant to be there, presses the third floor button on the elevator, arrives at his office, inhales the scent of paperwork and sweet flowers — what?

On his desk sits a small bouquet of yellow flowers with long green stems. They are not typical flowers, at least not any flowers Seung gil has seen before, but the smell is almost heavenly. He stares hard at the flowers like they will tell them how they’d come to arrive here, but — unsurprisingly — they don’t respond.

After a quick look in the hall to see if there is any clues there, he shuts the door and approaches the bouquet. Realistically, Seung gil knows the flowers aren’t likely to attack him, but he can’t help but feel like they’re some sort of prank. He's not very close with any of his co-workers and has given them no reason to send him flowers. He doesn't have any friends and there's no way any of sisters would do something like this. That's pretty much the list of people that Seung gil is close with.

He cautiously picks up the glass vase and moves it to the stand near his window. Seung gil starts up his computer and types in the identifying qualities of the flowers in the search bar in order to find out what these strange flowers are. After some digging, he discovers the flowers are called Acacias. He's never even heard of these flowers and the name only provides more confusion.

He hardly gets any work done because his mind is still on the sender of the flowers. A small part of him hopes that the man across the hall sent them. Phichit with his bright smile and dark skin probably gives Seung gil little thought and has nearly zero reason to send him these beautiful smelling flowers so the hope is pointless. Still.

❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀

The flowers last about a week until he's forced to throw them away. He waits entire week before another bouquet find its way onto his desk. Seung gil is not in the best mood this morning due to having forgot his umbrella and being caught in the rain, nearly missing his train, and his dog Jin had to be taken to the vet last night because she isn't feeling well.

So when Seung gil finds yellow tulips on his desk, he can't help but find a small smile on his face. 

Seung gil does not receive a lot of attention from the people around him. Like I said, he's a boring person and and people pick up on that. They pay him no mind, moving swiftly out of his way on the streets and never looking at him twice.

So knowing someone thought of him to send him flowers not only once, but twice makes him feel warm inside. A feeling he is not used to. 

He's also heard that yellow tulips have a meaning of cheerfulness and joy which really brightens up his day. Did the sender know he was going to be in a bad mood? How well does this person know him?

For the second time, he checks to see if there's a card. For the second time, there isn't. 

❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀

Seung gil finds himself even more reluctant to throw away this bouquet. Throughout the past week, whenever he's feeling stressed or upset at work, he often looks at the bouquet and is reminded that someone is wishing joy for him and suddenly, he doesn’t feel so upset.

Regardless, Seung gil has to throw the flowers away. He is surprised to discover that he's looking forward to receiving more flowers. He's aware that he shouldn't anticipate something that could stop happening, but he can't help it.

The past few days, he's been asking all of his close ones if they might know anything about the flowers. He's made all of them swear up and down that they have nothing to do with it.

“Maybe it’s sunshine boy from across the hall?” His sister, Joo-hyun, suggests. 

Seung gil is quick to brush her off. He is not one to delude himself. Especially, when it comes to cute boys with bright eyes and melodic laughs. Phichit is way out of his league and life is easier if Seung does not give himself false hope.

Even when said cute boy pokes his head into Seung gil’s office, grinning merrily and looking around before finding Seung gil’s eyes where he’s sitting behind his desk. He was in the middle of quickly forgotten paperwork and he does his best not to blush at the pure smile and genuine happiness that is radiation of the boy like UV rays. Seung gil is well aware how too much exposure to bright, hot things is dangerous and he is definitely in danger of embarrassing himself.

“Hey, Yuuri just invited me to lunch, but Viktor is going too and I’m pretty sure that you know how hard they are pining for each other. It’s going to be unbearable. I wanted to know if you could tag along and save me from the awful third-wheeling.”

Seung gil did not know that Yuuri and Viktor liked each other. In fact, he didn’t even know the three of them were friends. Viktor is one of the people who get paid nearly double what Seung gil gets paid for more social work like marketing and Yuuri is a quiet, bespectacled man in finance. They are both nice men, but Seung gil prefers the silent comfort of Yuuri rather than the loud, and sometimes overwhelming, energy of Viktor. Seung gil doesn’t mention his unawareness of the subject matter as it seems to be common knowledge.

Seung gil knows he should decline. It’s definitely going to be uncomfortable eating with three coworkers he’s barely interacted with and he has a bunch of work to catch up on. Unfortunately, Seung gil is a weak man who is easily persuaded by toothy smiles and grey eyes. 

“Yes. That sounds...nice.” Seung gil tries to smile. He fails.

Phichit’s own smile stretches until Seung gil is pretty sure if he looked closely, he could see the teeth all the way in the back of Phichit’s mouth. Somehow, the smile doesn’t lose any of it’s genuinity. 

“Awesome. Are you ready now?” Phichit asks.

Seung gil nods and the two leave the office. Phichit explains that Yuuri and Viktor will be meeting them at the restaurant. Seung gil feels nervous begin to churn in his stomach, but swallows the feeling as he tries to focus on Phichit talk about the development of the other two men’s relationship.

They enter a small sandwich shop and when Phichit spots Viktor and Yuuri, he waves while leading Seung gil into the line. The pair order and go to sit with the other two.

“Hello, Seung gil. How are you?” Yuuri greets politely.

“Hello, Yuuri. I’m well.” Seung gil responds, just as polite.

“Hey, guys. I didn’t even know you two were friends.” Viktor says.

Seung gil answers without thinking, “We aren’t.” Yuuri’s eyes widen and a hurt look flashes across his features.

“We aren’t?” He asks with sadness leaking into his voice.

The Korean man winces before he returns his face to his neutral expression, “I just figured, um, we don’t exactly talk a lot. It’s not that I don’t want to be friends. Do you want to be friends?” He hopes he doesn’t sound desperate.

Immediately, Phichit’s mood improves. “Sure!” 

Seung gil doesn’t know how to respond, but the number for his and Phichit’s orders are called and he is saved by his turkey and swiss.

Lunch passes quickly. Seung gil knew that Phichit was talkative and he is grateful because truthfully, Seung gil doesn’t have much to say. Viktor and Yuuri spend most of the time talking to each other and Seung gil can see why Phichit was worried about feeling left out. The other two are very wrapped up in each other.

When their break is over, Phichit walks him back to his office (kind of like a date, his traitorous heart points out) (Seung gil ignores the little shit). 

“This was a ton of fun, Seung gil. I hope you come with more often.” Phichit rubs the back of his neck, suddenly sheepish. 

“Sounds good.” Seung gil responds, feigning a casual attitude.

“Sounds good.” Phichit repeats. He stands there for a few seconds in silence. Seung gil’s work is practically begging to be done from where it lies on his desk, but he can’t tear his eyes from Phichit. 

Finally, Phichit nods once, flashes another blinding smile, and closes the door on his way out.

The next day, he finds gardenias on his desk.

❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀

Seung gil is very stressed. He has been working on some files for his boss and has been making great progress. Until yesterday, when he was told that the files need to be done a whole week earlier.

So a week and a half following the first lunch with Phichit and his friends — there’s been two since. Seung gil is totally chill about it — he has to come to work nearly an hour earlier just so he can finish his work on schedule. Seung gil is not a fan of coming in early. He’s a punctual man and when things are not going as planned, it ruins his mood. 

In the lobby of the ground floor, he spots Yuuri. As he is about to politely wave to the other man, Yuuri _yells_ his name. He begins to frantically wave Seung gil over, nearly jumping down. Confused as to why Yuuri is so excited to see him, Seung gil walks over to him.

“Hey, Seung gil!” He says, his voice is still too loud and...tense? Yuuri seems to notice it too as he lowers his voice and visibly forces a smile. “Why are you here so early?”

“A deadline was pushed up.” Seung gil answers, suspicion lacing his words. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing.” Yuuri swallows. The two stand for roughly twenty seconds just staring. Is Yuuri sweating? Seung gil doesn’t think it’s that hot.

“Anyways, I have work to do. I will see you later, Yuuri.” Seung gil turns to leave, but Yuuri grips his upper arm. Startled, Seung gil turns to face the other man once again.

“Wait!” Yuuri shouts. “I have a question.” Seung gil arches a brow as if to say that he’s waiting. 

Yuuri looks around for a few moments and Seung gil is started to get impatient. Finally, Yuuri clears his throat and asks, “Seen any good shows recently?”

“I don’t like TV. I have to go. Bye, Yuuri.” Seung gil nearly jogs away, ignoring Yuuri’s distressed shouts. 

‘What is wrong with him?’ Seung gil thinks to himself as he ascends in the elevator. ‘It’s almost like he was stalling.’

He steps out of the lift. He’s so distracted by his coworker’s peculiar behavior, he almost doesn’t notice that his office door is open. This morning just gets weirder the longer he is here.

He slowly approaches his office, hoping that there is not some strange intruder stealing his pens or something. When he comes to a stop outside the entryway, he sees a figure in front of his desk. His blinds are drawn tight so he can only see a silhouette. 

“Ok. Ok. I’m leaving now.” The trespasser says into his phone. He turns around and sees Seung gil, dropping his phone in shock. The light from the hall illuminates his face and Seung gil is shocked too.

“Phichit? What are you doing in my office?” Seung gil asks.

Phichit laughs nervously, “I have a perfectly good explanation.”

Seung gil moves further into his office and Phichit jumps, moving so he is still facing Seung gil. He is obviously hiding something behind his back and Seung gil moves closer. Phichit turns again.

“Phichit, what is going on? Does this have something to do with why Yuuri was being weird? Are you playing a prank on me?” 

“What? No, it’s not like that.” Phichit tells him, voice growing increasingly in panic.

“It’s okay.” Seung gil knows what’s going on. He’s not even angry. Just disappointed. He really should have saw this coming. “I get it. It was all a joke. Tell me we are friends and then, play a big prank on me. What did you do? Take the screws out of my chair? Individually wrap all of my supplies in newspaper? Can you just tell me so I can get my work done in peace?”

“Huh? No, we aren’t playing a joke. Seung gil, listen. We are friends!”

“Honestly, it’s fine. Can you just leave me alone? I really have to get some work done.” Seung gil sighs. He’s not a big drinker, but it looks like he’ll be picking up a bottle of something strong on the way home.

“It really isn’t anything like that! Just — here.” Phichit step away from Seung gil’s desk to reveal...red roses? 

“Uh, what? You?” Seung gil brain is not here right now. Leave a message after the beep.

“My father was a florist. He told me about how he won my mother over with flowers, but I was too nervous to tell you it was me. Yuuri saw me walking out of the florist and demanded to know what I was doing with flowers. That’s why he tried to stall you and that was him on the phone. He didn’t want me to get caught.” Phichit looks sheepish as he explains. Seung gil finds it disgustingly endearing.

“So, you have been putting the flowers in my office?” Phichit nods. “Why?” Seung gil can’t seem to piece this together.

“God, you’re thick.” Phichit sighs fondly. He walks towards Seung gil and takes one of his hands. “Because I like you. Like a lot. I thought if I was too scared to ask you out, the flowers will at least make you happy.”

“They did.” Is all Seung gil can say. He’s blushing so hard it nearly hurts to talk.

“Really?” Phichit’s eyes widen and a smile forms at the corners of his mouth.

“Yeah.” Seung gil’s blush burns brighter. “And I like you too.”

Phichit gasps softly (god, he’s cute), “Yeah?” When Seung gil nods, he let’s out a giggle and grabs his other hand too. “So, does that mean you’d like to go on a date?”

“I would.” Seung gil replies through the discomfort of where his heart has lodged itself in his throat.

“Awesome.” Phichit breathes, the air brushing against Seung gil’s lips now that their foreheads have been pressed together.

“Can I kiss you?” Seung gil asks.

Phichit whines, “Please do.” 

Turns out, Seung gil doesn’t need bouquets when Phichit can plant an entire garden within him with just a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> reach out to me on [tumblr](http://dejties.tumblr.com)!!!
> 
> ps. yes, Seung gil's sister is named after one of the girls from Red Velvet
> 
> flower meanings, according to the internets: 
> 
> acacia - concealed love  
> yellow tulips - there is sunshine in your smile; cheerfulness  
> gardenias - secret or untold love  
> red roses - love


End file.
